Moving On
by CleverGurl
Summary: Jacob still isn't ready to move on...but what hapens when he imprints on someone? ...And then Bella comes back? PLease try it!


"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Jacob screamed, adjusting his bangs and black tie.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Quil asked, tieing his shoelaces. "I really don't know why Sam agreed. I told him like a million times but he wouldn't listen, he's fucking stupid."

"Does he have any idea what he's getting us into? I thought he had more sense than that..honestly. He should've checked with me first. This isn't just some game. Is he gunna be there tonight?"

"No idea. It's up to Emily, if she feels like going 'cause he won't leave her side right now, especially in her condition." Quil replied, still trying to figure out how to tie his shoelace.

Sam had just agreed to a five year contract with another pack of wolves that lived in Toronto, Canada. Jacob didn't believe they were trustworthy and neither did Quil. Sam and Jared on the other hand thought it would do the pack some good. It's been thirteen years since Sam's pack ever made an alliance with any other group (the last time being with the Cullens, in order to destroy Victoria). Sam, being the elder and having the final say about the pack, agreed to be in alliance with the Toronto Pack.

"What happen to her anyway? I heard she got hit by a car." Jacob laughed while Quil shot him a serious look. "Okay fine. Not so funny."

"Sam lost it again, almost tore her apart. He felt bad though .. it's getting hard for him yuh know." Quil sighed. "Fucking shoelace!!"

"Why'd he loose his temper? I bet Leah was there to comfort him, and tell him he's a nice guy and blah blah blah.." Jacob laughed again, this time in a girly voice.

"She was there to tell him that." Quil joined in laughing. "Lil whore.Can't leave Sam alone." 

"Aw man. Emily Sam and Leah. What a bunch. You think Leah's ever going to move on?" Jacob asked.

"Are you indirectly asking me if I think you're going to move on?" Quil replied with a smile on his face. "'Cause I've seen the way your look at Dominiqa."

"We've been through this already Quil, Dominiqa hates me with a passion. And I easily return that hatred."

"A passion she's willing to let out when you sex her up."

"Fuck no. I know she's a attracted to me." Jacob stated with a smirk on his face. "But I think she hates me more than being attracted to me...did that make sense?"

"Of course." Quil replied rolling his eyes still struggling with his shoelace. "She's really nice though. I don't see why the two of you can't get along."

"Just 'cause." Jacob shrugged.

"Honestly..." Quil started. "Your gunna shoot me for saying this. Never mind."

"What?" Jacob asked, now curious.

"Nothing forget about it."

"I promise I won't get mad." Jacob laughed. "What?"

"I think she reminds you of Bella. That's why you don't like her." Quil stated, a little fear in his voice.

Jacob processed that bit of information. Dominiqa Irene, the tantrum throwing bitch of La Push. He turned around to look Quil straight in the eye. "You know. You're right for once."

"Really?" Quil asked, pleased with himself.

"Yea." Jacob replied. "There is something about her that reminds me of Bella."

They got ready in silence while Quil went to put on another pair of shoes. After a couple minutes, Quil returned, and waited for Jacob to finish spraying his cologne. Quil looked at his best friend for a second and wanted to ask him something. He wasn't sure weather or not he should ask, but he had nothing to loose.

"You haven't really gotten over Bella have you?" Quil blurted, wanting to return that question in his mouth.

Jacob adjusted his collar and headed for the door, where Quil stood. He stopped at the door, and studied Quil's expression. His response: "No."

* * *

"Damn girl. Have you ever seen men look so fine?" Angelique asked cupping her breasts. 

"Angel. Stop it!" Dominiqa replied slapping Angelique's hands away from her breasts. "You're embarassing."

"C'mon girl. Cheer up. Have some fun. Get loooooose." Angelique said making a face.

Everyone around La Push called her Angel for short although everyone knew she was far from being an angel."Mini" was for Dominiqa because she was so small and adorable. Anqelique was the type of girl that always flirted. However, never a slut, always successful in gaining men, with her "ever so dashing" looks, a nice and fun person to be around. She was literally the life of the party and there was no way you couldn't have fun with her around. She always had Dominiqa by her side for the past 30 years to keep her in line.

"She's a pain in the ass. I know." Mark joined in laughing. "You should've gotten use to it by now. How many centuries has it been?"

"I'm only 62." Dominiqa stated.

"And one sexy lookin' 21 year old." Angelique added.

Dominiqa Irene. A 62 year old trapped in a 21 year old body. It's true that witches don't age, and neither do vampires, and werewolves. With short black hair above her shoulders, bright chocolate eyes and a very innocent face, she was probably one of the most prettiest, if not the prettiest girl in La Push.

"You're drunk already!?" A shocked Mark asked.

Mark Finlook. A 230 year old man trapped in a 25 year old body. One of the sexiest looking wizards around and an amazingly talented singer. He was a good friend of her dad and he's always been like a big brother and best friend to Dominiqa. With black hair, blue eyes and an amazing physique...I guess you can say, it was a blessing to be near him.

"Who? Me?! You haven't seen drunk just yet mister Finlook." Angelique choked out, sipping a glass of Vodka. "Just you wait."

It was Jennifer's sweet 16 and everyone in town was invited. A formal black and white party which included witches, werewolves and vampires. Jennifer's mom, being a well known witch across the world, invited not only half the town of La Push, but half the 'magical world'. Of course, the history between wolves and witches has always been good and nothing controverisal has come up for the past couple of centuries and nothing between witches and vampires ever happened to make them hate each other. Although, there was always the relation between vampires and werewolves. Now that...well, let's just say they could be better.

"Jacob Black." Angelique drooled, licking her lips. "He is one fiiine man. My lord help me."

"You horny bitch. Stop that." Mark said as Dominiqa started to laugh.

"They don't have super sonic hearing like vamps do, so shut up and let me let it out." Angelique replied.

"Jacob, my man what's up?" Mark asked holding his hand out as he approached.

"Nuthin' really, been around." Jacob said. His eyes flickered to Angelique as he smiled and nodded, his eyes then flickered to Dominiqa, who was looking away. He examined her face for a quick second and looked back at Mark.

"Quil." Mark said holding his hand out again.

"How's everything?" Quil asked.

"It's alright I guess. I've been better." Mark replied.

"Angel. Mini." Quil adressed.

"Hi." Angelique said popping her chest out and walking towards Quil.

"Hello." Dominiqa said with a smile on her face.

"How've you been Quil?" Angelique asked aiming for a seductive voice. Mark and Dominiqa giggled as Angelique tried desperately to grab Quil's attention. She placed her index finger on his left cheek and slowly traced his jawline while her other hand sat on his shoulder.

"Good." Said Quil playing along, his hands in his pocket. "And yourself?"

"Been better." She said, winking as her finger went to his chest. "How are the ladies?"

"They're there..." Quil choked out, trying not to laugh but mainting a smile.

"Oh." Angelique mouthed, raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had to touch people's chests when you met them." Quil stated sarcastically. "Is that the common friendly thing to do?"

"Ukh. I might as well stop trying. You guys are getting a good laugh out of this aren't you?" Asked Angelique adressing Mark and Dominiqa who were now red with laughter.

"Just a bit." Mark replied.

"I'm going to find someone else." Angelique said walking off flinging her curly black hair.

"She's something else." Mark sarted as they all watched Angelique walk off. "So I hear you got your own garage going Jacob. How's that going for you?" Mark asked.

"It's pretty good actually. We're makin' good money." He replied.

"That's good. Keep it up...not very often you find a garage in La Push." Mark chuckled.

"Yea, exactly, that's the what I told him." Quil said.

"Of course you did. " Jacob said expressionless. "Have you seen Embry around?"

"No actually. I was looking for him myself, needed to talk business with him." Mark replied.

"Oh business. Sounds like some big shit." Quil laughed.

"Yes...very big shit." Mark replied sarcastically.

"So Dominiqa, how are things for you?" Quil asked.

"They're good." Dominiqa said flashing a wide and bright smile.

"Did you hear we made an alliance with the pack YOU recommended?"

"No. I didn't actually. That's nice to hear."

"Well...we're not very pleased with Sam's decision. But Sam knows what's best so we can't really do anything."

"Who we?" Mark asked.

"Me, Embry and this one." He jerked his head towards Jacob.

"Oh. Honestly they're pretty cool. From when I met them they were okay. Good guys to get along with." Mark said.

"I dunno...they seem...conniving." Quil said.

"No way. Well at least I don't think so." Mark replied.

"They're in an alliance with a vampire pack in the west somewhere in B.C. as well." Dominiqa said.

"Then why do they need more alliances?" Jacob asked, looking down at the floor where they stood.

"I don't know." Dominiqa said, her tone changing all of a sudden. She felt a rage of fury build up but calmed herself down. She also felt her stomach drop just a bit. She knew why...she just didn't want to admit it.

"It's good to have more than one alliance." Mark stated.

"Vampires and werewolves?" Jacob asked.

"Well Sam seems to think it's a good idea." Dominiqa shot back. "After all it wasn't even 13 years ago he decided to form a so called friendship with the Cullens and now wolves?"

"Nobody asked you anything." Jacob said lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Dominiqa said staring right back at Jacob's focused eyes.

It wasn't like Dominiqa to back down, and shut up all of a sudden. She was always the fiesty one. Very innocent yet never afraid to speak her mind. Jacob looked at her with murderous eyes. Everyone knew how the relationship between Jacob and Dominiqa was like. Jacob was a very likeable guy, everyone loved him. The saem went for Dominiqa. But for some strange reason the two of them just didn't go together. They always contradicted one another.

"Not like you to back down." Quil stated.

"It's a change." She replied, shrugging.

"Accept defeat very easily. That's nice to know." Jacob smirked.

"Yuh know what!? Why don't you just go-" Dominiqa started.

"Easy now guys." Quil said cutting her off.

"Quil...you know he's the one who always starts it all." Dominiqa whined.

"You know you look absolutely adorable when you do that." Quil stated happily.

"What?" Dominiqa asked shocked by his remark.

"Yea...you look nice when you complain...wouldn't you agree Jacob?"

"I don't even wanna hear it." Dominiqa stated. "I'm gunna go. Quil I'll talk to you later. See you around Mark."

Her eyes flickered to Jacob's face and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but really a couple seconds.

"Fuck you." Jacob mouthed before Dominiqa whipped around and headed towards another crowd.

After a couple hours of mingling here and there and having everyone meet each other, it was time for Jennifer's mom to make a toast to her daughter, who was bound to stay 16 for the rest of her life. After today there was no more aging for little miss Jennifer.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming this evening to celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday. It was just the other day I remembered her crawling towards me..."

Her voice trailed off in Angelique's ear as Dominiqa whispered "I think I need some fresh air."

"Okay." Angelique smiled. "You okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine... just need some air...it's gettting conjested in here."

Dominiqa walked out to the back of the mansion and ended up in the backyard. This was a very big house and over 500 people were there. Not so much humans ..but you get the point. The backyard was amazingly huge. It looked like a park where you'd have a picnic. As she walked out she spotted someone, leaning against a tree, deep in thought. She couldn't recognize the face until the man's eyes lifted from the floor to her face.

"Where did you come from?" Dominiqa asked. "Like you were brought to this earth to just to piss me off."

Jacob smirked to catch her staring at him furiously, her eyes turning black. They were about a metre apart from one another. "Your eyes turn black when your mad? Just like bloodsuckers ey?"

"Avoid the question jackass. Ya. Do that." Dominiqa stated.

"You need to chill, all because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I have to respect you, after all, physically I'm a year older than you."

"How did that happen? I could've sworn Sam said that you turned into a dog when you were 16. Why are you 22? You guys don't age!"

"We age if we stay in one form for too long." Jacob stated.

"And you stayed in one form for too long?" Dominiqa asked.

"Yea. Something like that."

"So mentally, or psychologically or whatever...how old are you again?"

"29." He stated.

"Why am I talking to you again?" Dominiqa asked herself shaking her head.

Jacob slowly took two big steps twoards her, so that now, his face was only inches apart from hers. "What's your problem?" He whispered.

Dominiqa's eyes flew wide opened as she felt a rage of fury and excitement build up at the same time. She couldn't stand it. Everytime Jacob Black talked to her she felt a million butterlfies in her stomach but somewhow plucked up the courage to fight with him.

"You." She answered with all her might, slowly loosing courage as she stared into his dark eyes, his bangs falling over his left eye.

"It's just too bad I can't tell you to solve me." He stated with that cocky smirk on his face. He didn't even know why he was doing this. He imprinted on her a long time ago when they first met. But he thought it was a huge mistake. He just loved playing with her emotions because he knew very well there was a sense of attraction between them. He just loved to play with every other girl in town, but Dominiqa was a specialized toy in his eyes. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with the girl in front his eyes. But there was always something special about her. It was the imprint. He imprinted on her no matter what. He felt attached to her no matter how many times they argued or fought or cussed each other off.

"That was really bad." She continued, as she stared at his face.

He slowly brought his face closer and he towered over her, his lips an inch apart from hers. "Where'd all your courage go now?"

Dominiqa swallowed hard and stared back at his face, speechless. His face still manged to maintain that cocky smirk on it. Jacob Black. THE Jacob Black. He knew he was hot and he knew every girl in town would die to be with him. But she didn't want to believe that she had a soft spot for him. Never was she going to believe that.

They looked at one another for almost a minute his eyes searching for something in hers. Jacob pulled his face away. "You need to compose yourself young woman. Go get fucked."

Dominiqa, taken aback by his statement shot back at him. "I wouldn't talk about love if I were you, after all I know you had one of the most tragic love stories in La Push."

"I said a fuck. That doesn't mean love." He stated.

"Who's Bella?"

"Excuse me?" He asked in a tone as if to say "_who the hell do you think you are to ask me that_".

"Who is Bella? I know she's the Chief's daughter from Forks. But who is she to you?"

"Why?" Jacob asked, now a little amused by her interrogation.

"I just wanna know." She shrugged.

"No one important." He stated, now smiling.

"What?" She asked confused by his smile.

"Nothing." He said, still smiling, examining her face. His eyes moved down to the rest of her body until it reached the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dominiqa asked as she realized where his eyes were wandering.

"You." He stated as his cocky smirk returned.

"Well it's just too bad I can't tell you to solve me." She imitated rolling her eyes.

They looked at each other for another minute and Jacob's smirk slowly whipped off his face and he flexed his jaw. This made her flinch.

"She was the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life." Jacob stated.

Dominiqa stared at his face as he looked away to stare into the dark sky. "The only girl I've ever loved." He looked at the sky deep in thought and turned his back to Dominiqa.

"You loving someone? Ahaha. I heard she ran off with a vampire." She stated a little scared of his reaction.

"She did." There was a moment of silence before he began again. "You remind me of her."

It was like the entire world froze. Dominiqa couldn't move, speak, hear...nothing. She couldn't process what she had just heard. It felt like the whole world was revolving around her...she felt dizzy ...she couldn't breathe ..she went blind ...she couldn't stand anymore. And then she collapsed, waiting to hit the ground, but the ground never came. Instead, she fell into hard yet soft muscular arms and then heard a woman scream.

* * *

_"Mom!!!" _

_"I'm in the kitchen. Pasta anyone?!?!" _

_"Mom!!!! I can't see you! Where are you going?"_

_"I 'm in the kitchen Dominiqa!" _

_"Mom!!!!"_

_"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'm right here!" _

_"No you're not. You left me!" _

_"No I didn't hunny. I'm right here. Open your eyes." _

"Mom?" Dominiqa asked opening her eyes and blinking rapidly.

"It's me. Angelique."

"Oh. Where's my mom?" Dominiqa asked lifting her head from where it sat. "Where am I?"

Before Angelique could relpy, she figured out that she was in her room. Laying down in her baby blue sheets. Freezing. She rubbed her eyes, composed herself, sat up and turned to look at Angelique.

"Mom?" Angelique asked. "What're you talking about?" Angelique stared at Dominiqa for a little while. "Are you okay Mini?"

"Oh." Domniqa stated." She closed her eyes for a minute and slowly inhaled and exhaled. She heard voices. This time she was sure it wasn't coming from her head. "Who's here?"

"Your dad, Billy, Jacob, Embry, Mark and Stacey."

"Oh." Domiqa said. The last thing she could remmber was...oh no. "He's never gunna let me forget this is he?"

"Who? What?" Angelique asked.

"Jacob." Dominiqa mumbled.

"He actually looked a little frighetned. Like he said something to you he shouldn't have." Angelique said staring at the ceiling. "Yuh know..Jennifer's boyfriend barged in. And you know how Jennifer's mom feels about her boyfriend. So you fainted at the right time. Good job. He totally ruined the party, I would have liked to see what happened but you come first. So we left. Billy said we should take you to the hospital but your dad said no. I guess we're used to the random fainting."

"Yeh." Dominiqa thought of her mom for a while. She stared at the photograph in front of her, next to her closed bedroom door. Her mom. Beautiful long, lucious black hair. With the most amazing brown eyes. She could barely remember her mom. She passed away when Dominiqa was 12. Her thoughts were interrupted by Angelique's angel like voice.

"Dominiqa." She started. It wasn't like Angelique to call her by her full name. "I'm so sorry. But I know it's hard for you an-"

"Angel. Stop. Just stop it. I'm not looking for sympathy."

There was a knock on the door before Angelique could say anything else.

"Come in!" Dominiqa shouted.

"Hey hun. Brought you a cup of tea, thought you might need it." David said.

David was Dominiqa's 212 year old dad. Physically, 34, super good looking and...not her biological dad. Although, his hair was the same silky black as Dominiqa's.

"Yes. Thank you dad. What time is it?"

"1:30 am, I should be heading home. I'll come first thing tormorow morning." Angelique said. "Take care." she said giving Dominiqa a hug. "See ya, David."

"Bye hun." said Dominiqa.

They watched Angelique leave the room. "How're you feeling?"

"Great. Couldn't be better." Dominiqa replied sarcastically, with that flashy smile of hers.

"Listen...I gotta get some business done with Billy and Mark. Do you think you'll be okay with Stacey, Embry and Jacob?..Well actually Stacey's gotta leave eventually."

"Um.." Dominiqa started.

"I know... bad time." Mark replied pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I told you I wasn't gunna leave you with...the wolves. But I really need to go now. And Stacey's gunna be here. Vampire. See everything's fine."

"Okay." Dominiqa said, not 100 percent into it.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She said smiling.

"I know you don't like to be left alone with wolves and a vampires-"

"I have nothing against them, Dad. It's just... I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you. Your always off doing 'business'."

"I know. I know hunny. And I'm so sorry. I promise, when I come back that everything will be fine. We'll go catch a baseball game or something, watch a movie, chill. Father to Daughter yuh know. I promise."

"That's a big promise."

"I know." He replied. "But you're my daughter and I need to live up to your expectations.

They stared at each other for a minute and Dominqa spoke. "I'll be out in a minute to see you leave."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay. I don't mind chilling with wolves dad." Dominiqa said, giggling. "I just miss you. Really. That's all there is to it."

"I know. Everything'll go back to normal. Soon." He replied. He then headed for the door and took another look at Dominiqa. He then walked to the living room, leaving Dominiqa to her thoughts.

"How's she doing?" asked Billy.

"She's alright." David replied. "Told you nothing to worry about."

"Aaahh...she's strong. Knew she'd be alright but you never know." Billy said. "All ready to go?"

"She'll be out in a minute and then we'll leave. Stacey what time are you going?"

Stacey was a 70 year old trapped in a 17 year old body. Your typical blonde looking human, with teh blue eyes...except, too stunning for her own good.

"Um..I'm really in no rush so I can wait until she falls asleep and Embry's gotta drop me."

"Okay. Can I trust you to not get under her skin?" David asked Jacob pleadingly.

"I get under her skin? She always starts it. You know that." Jacob replied.

"Jacob." David said in a fatherly tone.

"Okay, okay, yes. Don't worry."

"Alrighty then." David said, turning towards Billy to look over a couple things. David was still unsure leaving his daughter with Jacob, knowing how much he can irritate her, but he knew deep indside that Jacob meant no harm. Dominiqa then walked out in a black hoodie wit baggy grey pants and black circles under her eyes, shivering.

"You look horrible!" Stacey shouted laughing. She walked towards Dominiqa and hugged her. "Awww. My poor baby."

"You don't look THAT bad." Mark added.

Dominiqa smirked and settled down on the couch next to Embry. She caught Jacob standing in the corner of the room, from the corner of her eye. She began drinking her tea, listening to the plans that Billy and her dad were making. After a good ten minutes of babbling, Billy, her dad and Mark got ready to leave.

"After she's done that tea she's going to collapse. Thought I should warn you. Tea usually makes people stay up. But she falls asleep when she drinks it." David stated.

"We got this David." Stacey said smiling reasuringly.

"I'll be home before you know it. Love you baby." David said as he gave Domiqa a peck on her forehead and headed towards the door. Once they all left, Dominiqa decided to start up a conversation.

"Where do you have to go?" She asked Stacey.

"Need to go see a friend. She's getting married tomorow."

"Oh." Domniqa replied nodding. She was slowly starting to feel sleepy but still shivering.

"I see it coming." Embry laughed.

"See what coming?" Stacey asked.

"The sleep. Look at her eyes."

"I'm good." Dominiqa said, her eyes closing as she took the last drink from her tea.

Stacey walked over to Dominiqa and layed her down on the sofa. She was already half asleep. Stacey said something, and then Embry said sometnhing and it just faded after that. She could only hear the voices. She couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

The next thing she realized, were warm hands that slid under her legs and on her back lifting her up from the sofa and light breathing. She felt so good. Her shivering was slowly starting to slow down and before she knew it she was in her bed still shivering without any warm hands. She didn't want to be let go. She craved for those arms once again. Before Jacob could pull away from her she grabbed his dress shirt by the collar. She didn't want to. She felt stupid for doing that. But she needed those arms again. She needed the warmth again.

He grabbed her wrists slowly and gently and layed them to her side but she refuse to let go. She grabbed on to his wrists again.

"Don't go." She whispered as she slowly lifted her eyelids.

How could he possibly say no to those eyes? He must be crazy to say no. He couldn't do it. As much as he thought he hated her. What the fuck? Honestly. Why. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I have to go. Embry's on his way back. He'll take care of you. He just went to drop Stacey off."

She lifted her head from the pillow to sit up and face him, and leaned in so that her forehead was touching his. She could feel him breathing harder now. She could feel his breath on her mouth. Her hands slid up to his neck as she leaned in. He took her by the shoulders and slightly pushed her back breathing harder than ever, his chest lifting up and down. Their foreheads were still touching.

"You're on a drug." He said.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck where he smelt unbelieveably good. The smell made her go crazy as did her breathing on his neck drove him crazy. "Your'e going to kill me tomorrow."

"I know" she whispered.

When he was sure she had sort of fallen asleep he layed her back down. She was sleeping. He leaned over her and looked at her innocent face. He kissed her cheek and moved his mouth down to her neck which made her ticklish and she turned her head to face Jacob, still sleeping. His mouth moved across the bottom of her neck to the other side and he kissed her collarbone. He sensed Embry walk in the house and theat was his queue to leave.

When he got home he lay in bed thinking. He pulled out a picture of Isablla Swan form his drawer, looked at it and sighed. He couldn't be falling for Dominiqa. It was ridiculous. The one person he falls for, he can't move on with. But why? There's no rule that says him and Dominiqa can't be together. So why does he feel some sort of "off bounds" field? He thought Bella would eventually realise her mistake and take him back. He was waiting for her...but its been thirteen years. He's had an imprint on Dominiqa for the past 7 years. She's like a drug to him. Why the fuck did he get the tragic love stories in this lifetime? He felt his stomach drop. She's so pretty. And Quil's right. When she argues, she's the most adorable thing. Every mouvement she makes is programmed in his head. He can see her flinging her hair, giving him a dirty look, smiling...that smile. Wide and bright. He can see the lust in her eyes for him. If only he could clain her...but then again, she'd never want to admit falling for him. No matter what.

* * *

Witches and wizards have different gifts just like vampires. Dominiqa's girft: seeing things that other people can't. It could be anything. An emotion someone's trying to hide. A fear. A place. A desire. She can tell people things that they didn't even know about themselves. She can explain things that no one can understand. She could make things seem so simple, while everyone else is pulling out their brains to figure it out. 

When she sees Angel, she sees the desire for a man to love her. Even though she can get one in less than a second, she still wants the "right" man. When she sees her dad, she sees the fear of herself dieing the same death as her mom. When she looks at Mark she sees a place, the beach, where he goes to reflect, and he doesn't even know it. And when she sees Jacob...she sees a fear in him. A fear of being hurt again.

"I think we should wait unil Mark comes back." Angel stated.

"Me too." Quil agreed.

"But, why would you randomly go do business with random wolves. Does that make any sense?" Embry asked.

"The wolves in Toronto that you guys made an aliiance with -" Angel started.

"You mean the alliance that was made by SAM? Not US." Quil stated.

"Yes that one...they know the wolves that Mark, Billy and David went to see."

"So let me get this straight." Jacob said. "They went to do 'business' with a random pack of wolves in Florida? ...randomly? What job did they go for?"

"We don't know that." Angelique stated.

"So why the fuck did they leave yesterday night? Didn't anyone ask?" Jacob asked.

"Why didn't you ask?" Dominiqa intervened.

"Beacuse I was busy fucking myself in a corner dickhead." He stated as Quil giggled.

"Well, good for you." Dominiqa stated. "When are they gunna be back?"

"You dad said he wasn't sure." Quil replied, still laughing. "We've tried calling but no answer."

"So how'd you guys find out that they went to Florida?" Dominiqa asked.

"Sam just told us. We got a call form him this morning." Quil answered. "Your dad told him that they were going to do business with a pack of wolves in Florida."

"What we don't get is why they'd just leave without telling us?" Angelique said frustrated.

"Wait..." Dominiqa started. "So when they left last night, what did they tell you guys?"

"They said they were going to do business. And left it at that." Embry replied. "But we didn't think they'd go all the way to Florida. We though it was somehwhere in Washington."

"I need some fresh air." Dominiqa said walking out of her house.

She sat down on a chair, on her porch. She closed her eyes, inhaled slowly and heard her 6 year old voice calling _"Mom_!!". She opened her eyes again and stared at the sun. It was such a beautiful day today. She was thinking of her work. She's into international journalism. She loves to write. She writes about the struggles all over the world. She has an advantage especially beacause she's 62 and she can talk about how the world has evolved and developped and where its moved since 60 years.

Her dad is being stupid. First he leaves her with a bunch of wolves, and then he runs off to Florida for "business". She misses him a lot. If anything, he was like a bigger brother to her. They hung out together, went to the movies, went bwling, went skating, went to different countries and teh list goes on and on. And now, little by little she feels as though she's loosing him. Unless, she's gaining something that she can't figure out. And, here's where her gift comes in. She could definately find out why she was feeling thisway. She just didn't want to find out.

And her train of thoughts start. It's Jacob. She keeps getting closer to him. She feels a sense of security with him. But it's Jacob. She doesn't like him. No way. He's gorgeous..yes. But still. He always randomly manages to walk into her mind randomly. She should avoid him. Isn't that what she's been doing for the past 7 years now? Trying to avoid him? But it never works!

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by someone coming outside. She hlaf expected it to be Jacob, but it was Mark.

"Your dad wants to speak with you." said Mark holding out his cell phone.

"Huh?" Dominiqa asked, still caught up in her train of thoughts.

"Your dad. He needs to talk to you."

* * *

Plzzzz review and give me feedback. Preferably...NICE feedback lol :P 


End file.
